Mario
Mario & Luigi: Manga Mashup, known in Europe and Australia as Mario & Luigi: Manga Mashup Bros. and in Japan as Mario & Luigi RPG: Super Mario-kun Mashup (Japanese: マリオ＆ルイージRPG：スーパーマリオくんマッシュアップ Hepburn: Mario& ruīji RPG: Sūpāmario-kun masshuappu) is a role-playing video game developed by AlphaDream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is the sixth title in the Mario & Luigi series, crossing over with the style of characters from Super Mario-kun manga series (Also known as Super Mario: Manga Adventures in France). It was released worldwide on November 2018. Story One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach is preparing for a party that she's holding at her castle. But her pipes are in a predicament. Mario & Luigi are assigned to fix them, but while fixing them. A metoriod shoots down from the sky and crashes outside the castle. Arriving at the scene, Mario and Luigi see the metoriod and it cracks open revealing a comic book, which opens up and blasts all the Manga versions of the characters out of the book. They spread across the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario & Luigi decide to go look for the Manga characters and see if they are hurt or brused. Gameplay The overall gameplay is mostly similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games except with the addition of Manga Mario and Manga Luigi. Unlike Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, Manga Mario and Manga Luigi ride inside Mario and Luigi's caps and use the hammers similar to the Baby Bros from Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. Other moves include the Fourio Spin Jump, a four by four version of the Trio Grab,a four by four version of the blue shell from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the Fourio Drill, and the Ball Bros from both Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In battle players control Mario and Luigi. Manga Mario and Manga Luigi fight alongside and are allowed to take four turns, unlike Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time. Manga Mario and Manga Luigi can also be used in the Bros. Attacks that Mario and Luigi use as an advance mode similar to the first two games, depending on who is using the Bros. Attacks. In addition to the Bros. Attacks, the new variation of special attacks are called Fourio Attacks can be preformed with Manga Mario and Manga Luigi. These attacks will have Manga Mario and Manga Luigi use their strange abilities that have them merge together to create strange items that can be used like the Bros. Attacks. Most Fourio Attacks have the Mario Bros use Manga versions of the Bros. Attacks, while the others have silhouettes in the bottom screen, and would be able to perform their moves with the stylus. At certain points, the fourio will take part in Comic Crunch Battles which are the equivalent to the Papercraft Battles from the previous game. Each time, they will control different versions of the main characters, each with their own unique abilities, they fight on a stage, very similar to the Paper Mario series and the Super Smash Bros series. Items List of usable items Special attacks Bros. Attacks Fourio Attacks Locations *Princess Peach's Castle * Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon * Grassy Green Farms * Windworn Desert * Sunnyset Beach * Foggy Bog Forest * Blizzard Hill Peaks * Toad City * Bowser Path * Bowser's Castle * Neo Fawful Castle Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Level 1 to 5 *Red Shell Rank - Level 6 to 11 (Mario and Manga Mario/Mario-kun only) *Green Shell Rank - Level 6 to 11 (Luigi and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun only) *Fire Flower Rank - Level 12 to 16 (Mario and Manga Mario/Mario-kun only) *Ice Flower Rank - Level 12 to 16 (Luigi and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun only) *Boomerang Flower Rank - Level 17 to 24 *Super Leaf Rank - Level 25 to 33 *Super Bell Rank - Level 34 to 43 *Shine Sprite Rank - Level 44 to 53 *Super Star Rank - Level 54 to 63 (Mario and Manga Mario/Mario-kun only) *Green Star Rank - Level 54 to 63 (Luigi and Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun only) *Rainbow Rank - Level 64 to 100 Characters Playable General *Mario *Luigi *Manga Mario/Mario-kun *Manga Luigi/Luigi-kun Supporting *Princess Peach *Manga Peach/Peach-chan *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Manga Rosalina/Rosalina-chan *Toadsworth *Manga Toadsworth *Toadbert *Toadiko *Toadette *Manga Toadette/Toadette-chan *Toads *Manga Toads *Yoshis *Manga Yoshis *Starlow *Manga Starlow/Starlow-chan *Stuffwell *Professor E. Gadd *Brocks *Broque Monsieur *Broque Madame *Broggy *Blitties *Baby Yoshis *Manga Baby Yoshis *Lumas *Manga Lumas *Piantas *Manga Piantas *Lakitu *Manga Lakitu *Kuzzle *Kylie Koopa *Blue Paratroopas *Donkey Kong *Manga Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Manga Diddy Kong *Wiggler *Manga Wiggler *Flutter *Manga Flutter *(WIP) (COMING SOON) Antagonist *Fawful *Manga Fawful/Fawful-kun *Midbus *Manga Midbus/Midbus-kun *Shroobs *Manga Shroobs/Shroob-kun Army *Junior Shrooboid *Yoob *Manga Yoob *Shrooboid Brat *Commander Shroob *Elder Shrooboid *Swiggler *Junior Shrooboid R *Shrooboid Brat R *Junker Secondary Antagonist *Bowser *Manga Bowser/Bowser-kun *Bowser Jr. *Manga Bowser Jr./Bowser Jr-chan *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy *Army Hammer Bro *Wario *Waluigi *Manga Wario/Wario-kun *Manga Waluigi/Waluigi-kun *Popple *Nabbit Enemies Both series *Goomba (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Grassy Green Farms) *Manga Goomba/Goomba-kun (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Grassy Green Farms) *Rex (Windworn Desert) *Manga Rex/Rex-kun (Windworn Desert) *Cheep Cheep (Sunnyset Beach) *Manga Cheep Cheep/Cheep Cheep-kun (Sunnyset Beach) *Bandit (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Windworn Desert/Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Manga Bandit/Bandit-kun (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Windworn Desert/Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Ninji (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Manga Ninji/Ninji-kun (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path) *Pidgit (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Pidgit/Pidgit-kun (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Bob-omb (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Manga Bob-omb/Bob-omb-kun (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Tanoomba (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Tanoomba/Tanoomba-kun (Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Shy Guy/Shy Guy R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Shy Guy/Shy Guy-kun and Manga Shy Guy R/Shy Guy-kun R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Shy Guy Airtub/Shy Guy Airtub R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Manga Shy Guy Airtub/Manga Shy Guy Airtub R (Sunnyset Beach/Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Boo (Foggy Bog Forest) *Manga Boo/Boo-kun (Foggy Bog Forest) *Chain Chomp (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Chain Chomp/Chain Chomp-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Walker Guy (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Walker Guy/Walker Guy-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Mechakoopa (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Mechakoopa/Mechakoopa-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Dry Bones (Bowser's Castle) *Manga Dry Bones/Dry Bones-kun (Bowser's Castle) *Tashrooba (Neo Fawful Castle) *Manga Tashrooba/Tashrooba-kun (Neo Fawful Castle) *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Mario & Luigi series *Capnap (Grassy Green Farms) *Filbbee (Grassy Green Farms) *Shrooblet (Grassy Green Farms/Windworn Desert) *Thorb (Windworn Desert) *Octoomba (Windworn Desert) *Shrooba Diver (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Sandmaargh (Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach) *Octoguy (Sunnyset Beach) *Drillbit Crab (Sunnyset Beach) *Flounderflage (Sunnyset Beach) *Sandoon (Sunnyset Beach) *Toothy (Sunnyset Beach) *Koopeleon (Foggy Bog Forest) *Boo Guy (Foggy Bog Forest) *Boomerang Bro/Boomerang Bro R (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser's Castle) *Elasto-Piranha (Foggy Bog Forest) *Treevil (Foggy Bog Forest) *Trashure (Sunnyset Beach/Foggy Bog Forest) *Fawflopper (Grassy Green Farms) *Mawful Mole (Grassy Green Farms/Foggy Bog Forest) *Elite Octoomba (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Borp (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Love Bubble (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Handfake (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Ice Bro/Ice Bro R (Blizzaed Hill Peaks/Bowser's Castle) *Skellokey (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Chuboomba (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Crawful (Blizzard Hill Peaks) *Nooz (Bowser Path) *Gold Koopeleon (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Fawflant (Bowser Path) *Lakitufo (Bowser Path) *Spiny Shroopa (Bowser Path) *Octoboo (Bowser Path) *Ant Trooper (Bowser Path) *Horned Ant Troopers (Bowser Path) *Gunner Guy (Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Dark Boo (Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Fawful Guy/Fawful Guy R (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Fawful Guy Airtub/Fawful Guy Airtub R (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Chain Chawful/Chain Chawful R (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Fawfulcopter/Fawfulcopter R (Bowser Path/Neo Fawful Castle) *Hammer Bro (Bowser's Castle) *Fire Bro (Bowser's Castle) *Sniper Bill (Bowser's Castle) *Big Tail Goomba (Bowser's Castle) *Broozer (Bowser's Castle) *Inky Piranha Plant (Foggy Bog Forest/Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Boom Guy (Bowser's Castle) *Octopus (Super Mario Galaxy) (Bowser Path/Bowser's Castle) *Gold Trashure (Sunnyset Beach/Toad City/Bowser's Castle/Neo Fawful Castle) *Virus (Red, Blue and Yellow) (Dr. Mario) (Grassy Green Farms/Windworn Desert/Sunnyset Beach/Foggy Bog Forest/Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Virus R (Dr. Luigi) (Princess Peach's Castle Dungeon/Toad City/Bowser's Castle/Neo Fawful Castle) *Magifoofa (Neo Fawful Castle) *Shroid (Neo Fawful Castle) *Snoozorb (Neo Fawful Castle) *Soul Bubble (Neo Fawful Castle) *Shroob Rex (Neo Fawful Castle) *Mechawful and Mechahful Head (Neo Fawful Castle) *Alarm Bob-omb (Neo Fawful Castle) *Naplock (Neo Fawful Castle) *Dr. Shroob (Neo Fawful Castle) *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Super Mario-kun/Super Mario: Manga Adventures series *Manga Cobrat/Cobrat-kun (Windworn Desert) *Manga Jumping Piranha Plant/Jumping Piranha Plant-kun (Sunnyset Beach/Foggy Bog Forest) *Manga Dino Rhino/Dino Rhino-kun (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *Manga Dino-Torch/Dino-Torch-kun (Blizzard Hill Peaks/Bowser Path) *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Comic Crunch Battles *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Bosses Normal Bosses Comic Crunch Battles *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Battle Ring Bosses Normal Battle Ring Bosses Comic Crunch Battle Ring Bosses *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, this game keeps the same graphics as its predecessors (Dream Team and Paper Jam) *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Lakitu's role is changed in this game. *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the tutorials are optional. *No new villain or enemies created for this game (besides Fawful, Midbus, Shroobs, Manga Walker Guy, Manga Shy Guy Airtub/Manga Shy Guy Airtub R, Manga Tashrooba, Gold Trashure, Virus R (Dr. Luigi), Boomerang Bro R, Ice Bro R, Fawful Guy R, Fawful Guy Airtub/Fawful Guy Airtub R, Chain Chawful R, Fawfulcopter R, Junior Shrooboid R and Shrooboid Brat R) *Kamek is absent. *There are 12 ranks, more than Bowser's Inside Story's six, Dream Team's five and Paper Jam's seven. New ranks include the Red Shell Rank (Mario and Manga Mario only), the Ice Flower Rank (Luigi and Manga Luigi only), the Super Bell Rank and the Green Star Rank (Luigi and Manga Luigi only). *This is most likely due to four characters being on the battlefield at once. *Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the game's Japanese title is not followed by a number. *Some enemies randomly trip when they run and attacking the bros in battles. *(COMING SOON) (WIP) Gallery __paper_jam_x_amiibo___by_6gonzalocortez4-d9zaozw test a1.png|The artwork of Mario and Luigi. luigi_kun.jpg|The artwork of Mario-kun/Manga Mario and Luigi-kun/Manga Luigi. Fawful and Manga Fawful-kun Artwork Mario and Luigi Manga Mashup.png|The artwork of Fawful and Fawful-kun/Manga Fawful. References to other games *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Toadbert, Blitties, Kuzzle, Blue Paratroopas, Fawful, Midbus and Junker (alongside Junker Cans) returns in this game alongside the enemies from the game such as Fawflopper, Mawful Mole, Crawful, Fawflant, Fawful Guy, Chain Chawful, Fawfulcopter, Magifoofa, Mechawful (alongside Mechawful Head), Drillbit Crab, Toothy, Treevil, Trashure, Borp, Nooz, Alarm Bob-omb and Naplock. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: (WIP) *New Super Mario Bros. U: Baby Yoshis first appear in this game. *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team: (WIP) *Super Mario 3D World: (WIP) *Dr. Luigi: (WIP) *''Super Mario Maker: Bumpers appear in one Minigame. *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'': Just like Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, the game runs on the same engine used in this game. As such, many of the game's graphics are reused, although some characters have received new animations. All of Mario and Luigi's battle animations are reused with the exception of new jumping in battle animations. One of the new Bros. Attacks, known as Papercraft Tackle, features Papercraft Mario, using the same model from the Papercraft Battles in this game. There are also five returning Bros. Attacks originally from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Bowser-kun/Manga Bowser breaks the fourth wall saying to both Mario, Luigi, Mario-kun/Manga Mario, Luigi-kun/Manga Luigi, Starlow, Starlow-chan/Manga Starlow and the others and even the player, "Well... Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam didn't sell well as we expect it", referencing to the poor sales/low sales of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *(WIP): (COMING SOON). Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games